


Кошмары

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Самый страшный кошмар для Хью Дэрроу





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468518) by limitsimposed. 



Прилив паники обрушился на него, топя с головой в море страха и хаоса. Он попытался отступить назад, но искалеченная нога надломилась, и он упал, задыхаясь от боли.  
Крики умирающих оглушали, путая мысли. Он пополз, стараясь дотянуться до брошенного костыля. Но как только схватил за рукоятку — тут же выпустил, испугавшись теплой липкой крови на ладонях.

Истерзанное тело Шарифа валялось на полу. Его кровь заляпала костыль. А сделал это Дэрроу. Он сотворил это с Шарифом.  
Не помнил, как именно, но знал, что именно он.

Вскрикнув, Хью схватил тело лучшего друга, попытался приподнять, судорожно глотая воздух...

— Хью? _Хью!_

Чья-то рука трясла его за плечо. И он очнулся, глядя на встревоженного Шарифа, присевшего на корточки рядом с кушеткой.

— Ты _кричал_ , Хью. Черт, я подумал... — Дэвид умолк, покачав головой.

Дэрроу уже настолько привык к глухой и отстраненной речи Шарифа, что нескрываемое волнение в его голосе заставило сердце Хью сжаться. Он попытался что-то сказать, но запнулся и помотал головой, словно прося прощения и пытаясь скрыть слезы.  
— Прости. Не хотел тебя разбудить.


End file.
